Recently, memory systems including nonvolatile memories are widely spread. As one of these memory systems, a solid state drive (SSD) based on NAND flash technology is known.
Even in a server of a data center, the SSD is used as a storage device.
High I/O performance is required in a storage device used in a host (host computing system) such as the server.
Therefore, recently, a new interface between the host and the storage device starts to be proposed.
Further, in recent storage devices, it may be required to enable different types of data to be written to different write destination blocks.
For this reason, it is required to realize new technology for enabling a plurality of write destination blocks to be simultaneously used.